7th Time
by Be.Careful.I.May.Bite
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Rosalie and Emmett's wedding would be like? I know I have! Well this is their 7th wedding! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**7**__**th**__** Time.**_

_**Rosalie and Emmett's 7**__**th**__** wedding. Have you ever wondered what their wedding would be like? Well here you go!**_

_**Chapter 1: Ice-skating?**_

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

"Please!" Emmett was literally on his knees begging, his hands clasped together and he had his infamous puppy pout plastered on his face, the one were his eyes go really big, his bottom lip sticks out and trembles, only his left dimple shows. In other words it's almost impossible to resist, I still have trouble with it.

"No." I looked away.

He shuffled closer, "Please Rosie." His voice cracked as if he was going to cry, which he wasn't but it still got to me. I had to look to see if he was okay, force of habit.

I regretted it almost instantly, damn it. Everyone in the room was trying not to laugh at us.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Yay!" He jumped up in the air and kissed me. "Let's go!"

Emmett had insisted that he took us all ice-skating, that meant, Me, Him, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jasper, Alice and Jacob. It would cost a lot, he even bought us all ice-skates online which arrived yesterday.

I had no idea what the occasion was. I sighed and followed everyone out.

I was actually really suspicious, Emmett was all dressed up, well not really but he looked really smart with his black skinny jeans, crisp white button down shirt with a black tie. He even had his hair neater than usual! All of this to go ice-skating!

I eyed him suspiciously.

_**Nessie's POV.**_

Oh my gosh! I can't wait to go ice-skating! I finally looked old enough! I look 10 now, last time everyone went I only looked about 3 or 4 back then so I was 'too young' I rolled my eyes. Uncle Emmett had bought me some ice-skates of my own! They were a baby pink and had a little cartoon loch ness monster on the left one and Nessie in purple writing on the right one! I have to admit, he does know what everyone likes.

Still I rode with Momma and Daddy in the Volvo with Jake. Uncle Emmett, Auntie Rose, Uncle Jazz and Auntie Alice rode in Auntie Rose's M3. Grandpa and Grandma rode in the Merc.

As soon as we got there I jumped on Jake's back.

"Do you know the surprise?" I asked him.

"Nope, sorry Ness."

Uncle Emmett had a secret surprise for Auntie Rose but only Daddy and Auntie Alice and obviously Uncle Emmett knew. They won't tell me! It's really annoying.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

I heard Nessie talking to the dog about some sort of surprise and I couldn't help but get curious. I mean, Emmett tells me everything, doesn't he? What's with the secret?

I was really frustrated now. I crossed my arms as I watched Emmett pay; he started writing on a piece of paper to the manager, so I couldn't hear I guess!

The manager smiled and nodded writing something back. Emmett grinned, I glared at them.

I needed to get that paper! It was like Em read my thoughts because he popped the paper in his mouth, looking thoroughly disgusted as he chewed it. The manager giggled.

"What time?" She whispered. Oh no she didn't!

"In an hour, is that good?" Emmett said. Oh I was going to kill him!

"Yep all done, enjoy Mr Cullen." She winked.

Emmett smiled and walked back to me. I glared back.

"What?" He looked shocked but laughed when the chewed up paper fell out of his mouth. I couldn't help but giggle at his expression. He picked up the paper and swallowed it.

"Ta Daaaaa!" He did jazz hands. "C'mon let's get our skates on." He grabbed my hand and took me towards the benches.

Fireflies came on and I forgot being mad at him while we skated hand in hand, zooming past everyone else as they stared at us.

_**I know it's short, but that's just the opening, more soon I swear, review!**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2, Proposal

_**Chapter 2 already! Aren't you lucky, I forgot to do a disclaimer, I don't see the point everyone knows I'm not SM! Wait what if I am?**_

_**SM: You're not!**_

_**Me: Yuh uh! I so am your highness.**_

_**SM: Nuh uh! The only thing you own is the shirt that you bought last week!**_

_**Me: Yeah I guess so, I'm not SM, but my new shirt IS Alice approved!**_

_**Chapter 2, Proposal.**_

_**Emmett's POV. **_

I skated with Rose but I kept a close eye on things around us, the manager and other workers were silently bribing people with my money that I'd given them, to get off the ice without a fuss and either go home or wait a bit.

Rose didn't notice she was too bust skating. Alice winked at me when she and Jasper had to get off the ice, I winked back.

That's when Rose started to notice hardly anyone was on the ice, only Nessie, Edward, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob and 4 humans were on, but were getting off.

"Em, what's going on?" She asked.

"You'll see." I chuckled.

When everyone was off the ice, our song started to play, My Love by Sia (_**Pretend it's a LOT older than it is! Pretend it was around in the 1930's)**_

The manager skated towards us and handed me a microphone and went back to watch with the crowd on the bench places.

Rose looked at me confused.

I bent down on one knee.

"Rose, I'm sure you'll kill me when we get home for doing all of this but too bad, I'm doing it anyway." That earned me laughs from the crowd and a nervous giggle from Rose. "So Rose, I love you more than anything in the whole entire world and I fall even more in love with you every day, You are my one and only, I will want nothing other than you like ever. I know I'm a pain sometimes, pranking and being just annoying but somehow you still love me so, Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you marry me?" I pulled out the engagement ring box thingy. The crowd awed.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

I gasped, such beautiful words! And to our first wedding song! He is adorable! The ring was gorgeous! It was a sparkly golden band with a big pink tinted diamond in the middle, there were gold swirls wrapped around the sides attaching the diamond to the ring, there was actually a spotlight on us which made the diamond throw around rainbows.

"Say yes!" I heard someone yell.

Others joined in.

Emmett was smiling slightly at me.

"Yes! A million times yes!" I screamed.

The ice-skating place thing erupted into cheers. Emmett stood up and slid the ring on my waiting ring finger.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" The crowd chanted.

Emmett laughed and kissed me passionately on the lips.

More cheers.

Our family skated over too us then. Esme looked as if she would cry. I rolled my eyes, she always reacted like this. She pulled us both into a hug.

"Aw Mom." Emmett hugged her.

A lot of the crowd came over and congratulated us which was sweet.

"You've out done yourself Mr McCarty." I laughed and poked Emmett in the chest.

"I try." He laughed.

_**Very short I know! But more coming soon! The other chapters will be longer I promise! Who knew Emmett could be so romantic? Awwwww : ) **_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3, Memories

_**ME:I OWN TWILIGHT NOW B/C I FEEL LIKE A HYPER WALRUS! **_

_**EMMETT: AWESOME! I WANNA BE A HYPER WALRUS TOO! RAWR!**_

_**ME:YAY! RAWR! WE'RE WALRUS'! **_

_**EDWARD: NO! I REFUSE TO BE OWNED BY ANYONE OTHER THAN SM!**_

_**EMMETT: MOMMA'S BOY!**_

_**ME: YEAH! BOW TO ME FOR I AM YOUR MIGHTY WALRUS LEADER FROM PLANET APPLE JUICE!**_

_**EDWARD: DISCLAIMER, SHE DOES NOT OWN ANY OF US SM DOES.**_

_**ME: NO FUN EDDIE! : ( **_

_**Chapter3, Memories. **_

_**Nessie's POV.**_

Yay! A wedding! I've never been to one before like ever! Well I am only 3 but still! I've seen pictures of Momma and Daddy's wedding because they're in the cottage but I've never actually _been_ to one Auntie Alice says they're brilliant with all the outfits people wear. Grandma likes the decorations. Momma likes the romance so does Daddy and Grandpa. Auntie Rose likes all of it. Uncle Emmett and Jasper like the party. I'm sure I'll like all of it!

I an up to the big house because there was nothing to do here! Seriously Jake had gone to a pack meeting and Momma and Daddy were being boring just in their room.

"I'm going to the house!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

When I got in Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice were hunting so it was just Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rose. Grandpa was sat on the chair reading while the other 3 were all on the couch.

"Hey guys." I ran over and hugged them all.

"Heya LNM!" Uncle Emmett kissed my head. He calls me LNM sometimes, its short for Loch Ness Monster; usually he just does it to annoy my Momma.

"What you guys doing'?" I asked.

"Looking at old photos, want to join Renesmee?" Grandma asked, patting her knee. I jumped on nodding. I noticed Uncle Em and Auntie Rose were holding a large black photo album which looked really old.

"Photos of what?" I asked as I snuggled into her.

"Emmett and Rose's weddings, we're deciding what style of dress she should have this time; we don't want it to clash with any of the others." She said, stroking my curls.

I looked at the album; the first photo was dated 31st December 1936. WOW!

"Wow! That's a long time ago!" I said.

"Way to make me feel young Ness." Uncle Emmett feigned being hurt. I laughed at him.

"So is that your first wedding?" I asked them.

"Yep, sure is." Auntie Rose smiled.

The picture was in black and white yet it wasn't blurred. It showed Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rose side by side under an arch with snow falling around them. Uncle Emmett looked really smart on the photo, his hair was combed neatly and he wore a waistcoat and tie. Auntie Rose looked like a princess. Her hair flowed in waves down her back; she had a tiara on with pearls incrusted into it. The dress was white and had a very intricate pattern and a long train. It wasn't sleeveless in had little arm puffs? Is that what you call them? It's like see through sparkly material that puffs out, anyway she had those. It was a nice picture.

The next one was Uncle Emmett with Grandpa in an unfamiliar room, Uncle Emmett had the waistcoat on but his hair was wild and his tie hung loosely around his neck. He looked scared to death! Well nervous is the right word. Grandpa looked really smart in his tux but looked strained I guess he was trying to calm Uncle Emmett down. I giggled at that picture.

Next was Daddy, Uncle Emmett and Grandpa all looking better, they were smiling at the camera with full glasses of champagne in their hands, I could imagine them all yelling 'CHEERS!".

The next picture was of the first dance. It was a cute picture. Uncle Emmett was looking down into Auntie Rosalie's eyes and she was looking up into his. His hands were on her waist, her arms around his neck. I smiled at that picture. The next of them kissing.

"Gross!" I said.

They all laughed at me and turned to the next picture.

It was Auntie Rosalie dancing with Grandpa, he was in the middle of swirling her around the camera had caught her face at the perfect angle, her smile up to her twinkling eyes. The next of Uncle Emmett dancing with Grandma, that was a funny picture, they were doing the salsa and laughing their heads off.

"Oh, I remember that one!" Grandma laughed, pointing at it.

"Oh my God that was hilarious! I remember you teaching me how to dance for weeks Mom!" Uncle Emmett smiled.

We turned to the next one, a snowball fight between Daddy and Uncle Emmett in the background was Grandma with her hands on her hips because they were messing up their clothes.

The next picture was of Uncle Emmett next to a life-size snow man with a top hat on. The next was him standing behind it with his head replacing its head because it had 'fallen' off I guess.

"Oh I love that picture!" Auntie Rose squealed. "You looked so cute!"

"I am _not _cute." Uncle Emmett growled playfully.

There were lots of other pictures of their 5 other weddings but I have to say I liked the first one the best it seemed more special somehow, probably because it was the first.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

Looking at those photos brought back loads of memories, like the morning of the first wedding, I was so nervous.

"_Esme, I can't do this!" I fretted._

"_Why not?" She asked as she placed my tiara on my head._

"_I'm going to mess up!" I worried._

"_So? You won't, and even if you do Emmett won't care! He loves you Rose, besides from what I hear he's more nervous than you are, it's quite amusing." She laughed._

"_He doesn't want to get married?" I choked out._

"_What? No Rose of course he does! You want to get married right?"_

_I nodded._

"_But you're more nervous than ever?" She asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Exactly, that's how he feels; he doesn't want to mess up, he want's everything to be perfect for you."_

"_Are you sure?" I asked._

"_100% I felt the same Rosalie, when you're getting married to your other half you want everything to be perfect for them, and believe me it will be." She hugged me._

"_But what if..." _

"_Ah! Stop! Stop with the what if's just go out there, have the time of your life." She smiled._

"_Thanks Es….Mom." I smiled back. _

_*10 minutes later*_

_The brides march music came on and I linked arms with Carlisle, he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and a smile. I smiled back as we started to walk. _

"_I'm so proud of you Rosalie." _

"_Thanks, I just can't believe I'm doing this!" I whispered back._

"_Neither can he, look at him Rose." _

_I looked at Emmett; his was twiddling his thumbs looking really nervous suddenly he looked up and caught my gaze. His eyes locked on mine, they smouldered, he gave me a slight loving smile showing his dimples, and it was the most loving look I had I ever seen. _

_Then all my worries dissolved, I didn't care about anything, anyone, only the man at the end of the alter waiting for me to become his wife._

_**How was it? Please tell me! I love all the feedback! Keep it coming!**_

_**Love from the hyper walrus from the planet apple juice/ EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4, Nerves

_**Sorry it's been a while, but here's the big day!**_

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

I took a deep breath as Alice helped me put my dress on. It was gorgeous of course, a long white princess looking dress with a long train and veil, the pattern was lots of little crystals forming swirls around me. It was a perfect fit, but didn't feel uncomfortable. It had a red band around my waist tied in a bow; we were having a red/white and black theme.

Esme was doing my hair, half up in intricate braids and swirls but some strands were hanging loose in ringlets. I had my veil in and I was having a princess tiara too which had red stones incrusted into it.

Alice moved onto my make-up then, smoky eyes and blood red lips. I looked amazing if I do say so myself.

"You look like a princess Auntie Rose." Nessie skipped in.

"Thank you Ness, so do you." I smiled. It's true, she did. She had a creamy white knee length dress on with a red flower pinned on the shoulder. She had her hair straight with red flowers clipped in to it and a red head band. She had little white flats on too. She looked adorable. She even had a little lip gloss on. No doubt Emmett sneaked it on when Edward wasn't looking.

"Who put make-up on you sweetie?" Bella asked, hands on her hips.

"Uncle Emmett." She said sheepishly. "But he said if you try and take it off then Auntie Alice gets to take you shopping." She smiled.

Bella sighed, defeated.

I giggled.

"We'll go check on the guests." Esme and Alice said in unison and skipped out of the room, Nessie trailing behind.

"Are you excited then Rose?" Bella asked, fixing her hair.

"Always am, it's that weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach."

"Cold feet?" She laughed.

"I hope not." I joked. "No, it's just overwhelming, getting married to the man you love, I'm sure you felt like this?"

"You bet." She laughed.

"Girls, it's time." Carlisle came in, looking dashing in his black tux; he had a red flower on the tux too.

"Bye Rose." Bella ran out.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed and stood up.

"Let's go then." He smiled and linked arms with me.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

"Emmett! Comb your hair!" Jasper yelled again.

"No! I don't want to!" I yelled back messing my hair up again. I admit it, I was nervous and losing it.

"EMMETT!" Edward, Jasper and Carlisle yelled.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. I combed it but apparently it wasn't right because Carlisle ended up doing it.

"Honestly you're like Groomzilla!" Jasper snickered.

I couldn't help it; I forgot my mood and burst out laughing. "I'll get you for that Hale." I warned jokingly.

"Sure you will." He laughed.

"What's all the yelling about?" Esme came in.

"Emmett here was being a baby and refused to have his hair combed." Carlisle said, still brushing the knots I'd made through messing it up.

"Emmett, honestly, I would have thought you'd be used to this by now." Esme sighed and put her hands on her hips in a very Mom-like fashion. I have to admit I cowered at the Mom-glare, hey it's natural!

"I don't know why I freak out I just do!" I stuck my tongue out at them all. I caught Edward and Jasper smirking at each other.

"Hey! Stop messin' with my moods!" I yelled as Jazz.

They burst into laughter. I jumped up ready for a play fight.

"EMMETT! BREAK THAT SUIT AND I'LL BREAK YOU!" Alice's screech sounded from across the hall. I stopped immediately, that pixie's scary when she's mad.

Nessie bounded into the room, rolling her eyes.

"Grandpa Charlie's here and won't stop going on about how grown up I look." She whined. "Daddy, he wants to see you." She smiled.

My niece was so adorable.

"Wish me luck." Edward muttered as he walked out.

"Break a leg!" I yelled after him, snickering.

"Uncle Em? Why's Granddaddy doing your hair?" Nessie asked. Carlisle chuckled behind me.

"He's being a baby." Esme smiled and patted me on the shoulder before leaving.

"Am not." I smiled back.

Ness giggled. "Uncle Emmy?" She asked I instantly became suspicious; she only calls me that when she wants something….

"Yes?" I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"Can I have some lippy gloss on please?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes and pout which I taught her.

"Aww Jeez Ness, your Momma and Daddy'll have my head for this but okay." I smiled. I stole some lip gloss from the bedside table; we were in Carlisle's room so it must have been Esme's.

I put the lip gloss on her, I knew how as I was a Momma's but human so my Momma did put her make-up on while I was around plus for the last 80 years or so I've been married, so I know how.

"Thanks Uncle Em!" She was about to leave.

"Hang on there." I pulled her back. "Tell your parents that if they take it off I'll make Auntie Alice take them shopping." I winked at her.

She giggled. "Okay, bye bye." She kissed me on the cheek and ran out.

"Edward's gonna kill you Em." Jazz laughed.

"He doesn't want to go shopping though." I smiled.

"Fair enough."

"Emmett, time to go." Carlisle said.

"I'm going, I'm going." I said, the nerves back. "Jazz?"

He nodded and calmed my nerves.

"Rose will be down in 5 minutes, you get to the alter." Carlisle said.

"Show time" I laughed.

_**Sorry it's pretty short but I think it needs a new chapter instead of just carrying on from there, so that will be up soon, hopefully…..**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**_


	5. Chapter 5, vows

_**HEY! Here's the last chapter! Sorry if it's not but you know :D xx**_

_**Chapter 5. **_

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

Carlisle and I passed everyone in time with Edward playing the bride's march for us. I looked across the audience; lots of people from the hospital were here, some of Bella's old class mates and some of the dogs why did Emmett have to be friends with them? Well some of them like, Jacob, Seth and Embry. Charlie came with Sue also some of his cop friends, then Bella's Mom and Phil too, Emmett got along well with them when they came for Bella's wedding, hardly anyone I knew apart from the vampires, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazer, and Carmen. But I didn't care I looked ahead, the first thing I saw was the priest, his mouth was agape looking at me then he caught me glaring and quickly looked away. I saw Nessie in front of me, skipping and gently throwing petals onto the ground. Then I saw Esme smiling with pride. Edward was smiling crookedly whilst playing the piano, I saw Alice then, next to Esme, Alice looked over the moon, she was my maid of honour. Jasper was a few meters away being Emmett's best man, finally I caught my man, he was staring at me admiringly. I took in his appearance; his usually messy curls were combed neatly and side-parted too. He had an ebony black tux on but a tie instead of a bow-tie; he'd never been one for bow ties. The tux has a slightly 1930's look to it, it reminded me of the first time we married. His shoes were shining; I looked back up so I saw his handsome face. He was smiling, showing his dimples, his eyes shone a bright gold; all I saw in them was love and pride.

Finally we got to him. Carlisle was very traditional and put my hand in Emmett's then kissed me on the cheek, I giggled at him.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale in matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The priest was very traditional as we had asked.

"We do." Carlisle and Esme said.

"Emmett do you take Rosalie for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" The priest turned to Emmett.

"I do." Emmett said, looking me in the eye.

"Rosalie do you take Emmett for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I smiled.

"Please repeat after me, I Emmett Cullen."

"I Emmett Cullen." Emmett said.

"Take thee Rosalie Hale to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward."

"Take thee Rosalie Hale to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth." Emmett smiled, no doubt at the word troth, he'd always found that funny.

"Rosalie, please repeat after me, I Rosalie Hale."

"I Rosalie Hale."

"Take thee Emmett Cullen to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward."

"Take thee Emmett Cullen to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour and cherish, 'til death do us apart, and there to I plight thee my troth." I caught Emmett's smirk when I said troth and had to smile too.

"Could we have the rings please?" The priest said.

Jasper nodded and came over with the rings.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." The priest said.

Emmett placed the ring on my finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." He said.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

I placed Emmett's ring on his finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." I smiled at him.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year Emmett and Rosalie are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Emmett and Rosalie have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." The priest grinned.

Emmett and I grinned at each other.

"Wait for it." Emmett mumbled.

I tried not to laugh at him being so excited.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally." Emmett and I mumbled to each other.

Emmett cupped my cheek with his had then kissed me passionately on the lips, it was one of the most heated kisses of a life time. I heard people whispering, I almost gave them the finger, I'm kissing my man. Emmett ended the kiss.

"May I present to you Mr and Mrs Cullen ." The priest said.

Everyone cheered.

"When's the honeymoon?" We both said at the same time to each other, only the vampire's heard and laughed at us. Well time to restart our forever, until next time that is.

_**THERE YOU GOOO! HAHAAHAHAHA REVIEW PLEASE AND CHECK OUT SOME OTHER FICS XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
